A day out with dad
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: Gibbs takes the kids out for the day. part of the Callie and Owen series


**Authors note: I love Jibbs families so here is my take.**

**Disclaimer: I own Callie and Owen but no one else.**

A Day out with dad

"Shhhh Cal we have to be quiet not to wake them" Owen Gibbs whispered to his little sister as they crept over to the bed were there parents slept soundly.

Callie nodded to her brother her thumb place firmly in her mouth and her teddy bear Fred under her arm.

What they didn't know was that their parents had woken up when their two children were having an argument right outside the bedroom door but like all good parents should they went back to sleep so they didn't spoil the children's fun.

Owen silently pointed to his mother's sleeping form on one side of the bed and Callie quietly shuffled towards her sleeping mother and rested her arms on the bed and then rested her head on top of them so both she and Fred were looking at her mother.

Meanwhile Owen crept towards Gibbs's sleeping body and stared at his father.

When all of a sudden both parents opened their eyes and lifted their children onto the bed tickling there stomach as they did so.

"Stop" Owen said laughing as Gibbs tickled him on his stomach where he was most ticklish. Gibbs then kissed his son on the head and putting him in-between Jenny and himself.

Callie jumped from Jenny to Gibbs. Gibbs smiled at the little redhead "You two ready to spend the day with me?" Gibbs asked excited.

"Yeah" Owen said with just as much excitement and enthusiasm while Callie nodded and clapped before holding her teddy bear to Gibbs's face.

"Fwed" the two year old said jumping on her dads chest.

"Fred can come too" Gibbs said rolling his eyes and Callie giggled with joy and happiness.

Jenny smiled at her three other family members and had been happy when Gibbs had offered to take the kids out for a day leaving Jenny to relax and do as she pleased.

Between running NCIS and looking after the children she didn't have much Jenny time and Gibbs pissing off other agencies and reporters certainly didn't help. So he was doing at as sort of an apology.

"I'll get Callie dressed if you help Owen" Jenny suggested and Gibbs nodded.

"Come on Callie cat" Jenny said user her daughters nick name as she got out of bed and picked her daughter up from Gibbs's chest.

"Ok buddy what do you want to ware today?" Gibbs asked looking in his son's wardrobe.

"Jeans" The little brown haired boy said moving I front of his dad and taking them off the shelf were Jenny had folded and neatly put them.

"Ok, what T-shirt?" Gibbs asked and before he knew it Owen had already picked one out and was slipping it on.

"Can we work on the boat today?" Owen asked but it was muffled by the fact his mouth and eyes were covered in the T-shirt he was trying to put on.

Gibbs chuckled to himself before going over to his son and pulling the t-shirt down and said "We can this evening before you go to bed ok?"

"I'll hold you to that" the six years old said with a toothy grin Gibbs ruffled his hair as he passed him on the way out.

Just as the two boys came out of Owen's room the two girls came out of Callie's. "I'll get them breakfast you go get dressed" Jenny said with a smile before kissing her husband on the cheek before she disappeared with the children and he went to get dressed.

As Gibbs entered the kitchen he smiled at the scene before him. Owen eating a bowl of Cheerios happily swinging his feat as he did so and Jenny placing a chopped up banana in front of Callie who was sipping milk from her sippy cup, Jenny then leant over and kissed both her children on the head before going back to the kitchen side and pouring to mugs of coffee.

"Dada" Callie said noticing him in the doorway.

"Hey princess" He said patting her head and going to give her a kiss on the cheek but deciding not to as it was covered in sticky banana.

He then walked over to Jenny and took a mug of coffee "Thank you" he mumbled into the rim of his mug.

Jenny nodded taking a sip of her own watching as Owen finished the last o's in the bowl and Callie smooshed more banana on her face.

Jenny got the baby wipes from the kitchen side and began to wipe the gunk off of her daughters face. Once she was done Jenny kissed her daughters cheek making Callie giggle.

Half an hour later Gibbs and the kids were getting ready to leave for the most part of the day.

"And remember do not let Callie out of your sight and don't let Owen wonder off he gets distracted easily" Jenny said lecturing Gibbs as he walked out of the house.

"Jen…Jenny will be fine I won't let anything happen to them, just relax and take a load off" Gibbs said with a smile.

Jenny took a breath and nodded "Ok, you guys had fun love you" Jenny said kissing Gibbs and her two children on the cheek causing Owen to make a yucky sound.

"You'll like Kisses from girls one day" Jenny heard Gibbs say to his son as he buckled Callie into her car seat.

As Gibbs pulled out of the drive Owen waved to Jenny and she waved back.

"So where we goin dad?" The six year old boy asked looking to his dad as he drove.

"I thought I would take you guys to the park and then maybe take you for some ice cream" Gibbs said with a smile. "That sound like fun?" Gibbs asked.

"Can I have chocolate chip ice cream?" Owen asked.

"Sure can" Gibbs said with a smile not taking his eyes off the road before taking a glance in the rear-view mirror and looking at Callie who was gabbling to Fred who was in her lap.

The gang of three soon arrived at the park and Gibbs was happy and surprised to find it more or less empty with only a couple of parents with their kids.

Gibbs got Callie out of the car and into her buggy while Owen stood patiently "Mums usually put her in the buggy by now" the little six year old said getting impatient and giving his dad a look that so screamed Jenny.

"Well you're mother does this more than I do" Gibbs said buckling Callie into her buggy and handing her Fred.

As Gibbs pushed Callie towards the park where there was a swing, a roundabout, a slide and a jungle Jim. Owen was running off a head but Gibbs could still see him.

Owen was running through the leaves and kicking some up in the air when all of a sudden he tripped.

Gibbs came over as fast as he could "Are you ok?" Gibbs asked as Owen sat up and brushed some dirt off of his knee.

"Yeah, I think so" he said with a smile before getting back up to his feet.

Gibbs nodded and then something under the leafs caught his attention. It was a human hand.

"Ugh Owen take Callie to the swings I'll be over in a minute" Gibbs said formulating a plan.

"Yes Sir" Owen said saluting his father before pushing Callie in the buggy to the swings.

Once the kids were further away he bought out his phone "DiNozzo get the team"

Thirty minutes of pushing Callie and Fred on the swings and watching as Owen concurred the jungle Jim the MCRT team arrived.

"Uncle Tony" Owen said running to him and high fiving him.

"Hey sport" he said with a smile.

"Ziba!" Callie squealed with delight as Gibbs got her out of the swing and put her in her buggy.

"Callie, you are getting more like Jenny every time I see you" Ziva cooed the baby.

"Ah Jethro where is the body?" Ducky asked being followed by Jimmy with the gurney.

Gibbs directed his team and they began work.

An hour Later Tim found out who the guy was "Ugh boss this guys a civilian it means metro's jurisdiction"

"Call em" Gibbs said gruffly as he walked over to Owen and Callie who were being entertained by Tony.

Tony was doing an impression of someone when Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head making Callie giggle and clap her hands.

"Metro said they would be here soon" Ziva said walking over to Gibbs.

"OK once we tell them what's going on we'll leave" Gibbs said before he felt someone tug on his arm.

Gibbs looked down and his blue eyes met his son's green. "Dad can I have a cap like that?" he asked pointing to the caps on the team's heads.

"Sure thing buddy" Gibbs said turning around and taking Tony's cap off and putting it on backwards in Owen's head.

An hour later Metro cops finally arrived they told them what they had found before leaving.

On the way home Gibbs noticed that his youngest child was sound asleep and hugging her bear close.

Finally the three Gibbs's made it home.

As he pulled up in the drive the front door opened and Jenny came out to great them.

"How was your day?" Jenny asked Owen as he jumped out of the passenger side.

"It was awesome I tripped over on what I thought was a branch but turns out it was a dead body" he said excitedly as Gibbs shook his head.

"What?" Jenny said in disbelief.

"It's true but we gave the case to metro not NCIS jurisdiction" Gibbs said getting a sleeping Callie out of the car.

"I saw dad work it was so cool when I grow up I wanna be an NCIS agent" Owen said as he walked into the house.

Jenny took Callie from Gibbs and followed Owen inside and he heard he say "You don't want to be a lawyer, a vet or a surgeon?"

Gibbs smiled as he shut the front door behind him. It sure had been one hell of a day.

**What did you think? Crap.**

**If this is successful I might do other one shots with a Jibbs family including Callie and Owen.**


End file.
